Never Gonna Be Alone
by LostInLoveex3
Summary: And as time fades with each sob, Nick and Miley try to hold onto each other as long as possible. "You're never going to be alone... I'll hold you." NILEY! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Yeah... So, it's like 4 in the morning... and I was bored. That would explain the sucky-ness in this one-shot. (Please excuse my lack of effort.) I have been in a rather..."depressed"...mood. I think most of you have kind of seen that in my latest one shots. ****Well, this is one of those one shots where YOU decide the outcome. Tell me what you choose... Though, I'm almost positive I can easily guess that ;)  
Btw, they aren't famous in this.**

* * *

"Nick?" She whispered afraid to break tension she was sure they both felt in this silent-soaked room. It was dark—well past midnight—but both were wide awake, dreading the short hours that were left for what was to come. Miley's thoughts wrapped around sleep only to be broken through by the constant terror that was engulfing her right now. She tried to fight against it, telling herself to be brave. It only made her head ache.

"Yes, Miley?" He whispered back at her.

She listened to his ragged breathing. Miley knew the answer before she asked the question. "Are you scared?"

His body shook slightly before shaking his head. "It's my job. I have to do this." Miley could see the truth in his eyes though. He was terrified. "Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified, Nick."

"Oh, baby, please don't be," Nick crooned as he pulled her body closer to his. Sobs broke through Miley's lips as she dug her head deep into his bare chest. Nick's body shook harder at the contact and a few tears slipped through his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine. Please don't worry, I will be fine." As he spoke the words, he wasn't sure who he was trying harder to convince—her or him?

Miley didn't listen. She just cried. The pain of abandonment seeped through her tears, feeling like acid on Nick's chest. "You can't leave me! We just got married... Nick, please don't leave me." Her grip on him tightened.

He wrapped his big arms around her and just held her. "Miles... I have to. I don't want to, but..."

"Then don't! There are enough soldiers... They don't need you as much as I do!" Even as she said this she could hear the selfishness in it.

Nick growled. "My country needs me, Miley. I have to do this." Miley shrank away from his fierce expression. His voice softened. "But I'm not leaving you, okay? I promise I'm not..."

"Bullshit, Nick! You're leaving tomorrow morning!"

"And what if tomorrow never comes? Hold onto me, Miley. You're never going to be alone," he murmured. "I'll hold you."

They spoke no more after that. They just let the tears that had been bottled up inside since the announcement of Nick's deployment flow freely. Time was soon their enemy. Regret its ally; and as each cry broke harder through the other's lips, the night passed on—time winning this battlefield. They just held each other. They kissed. They cried. They savored the last moments. Each thought of separation burned holes through their heads and broke their heart piece by piece.

Then the sun burned shamelessly in their eyes, announcing the new day. They couldn't move. They couldn't will their bodies to move towards what was to come. As the sun rose higher so did the panic in each of their eyes. It was a daring them to defy the plans for today. Could they? Each knew the answer very well and both glumly arose from the bed to get ready. Nick slipped on his uniform, admiring himself for only a second before turning to look at Miley. She refused to look at him. All she put on was a pair of jeans and Nick's favorite hoodie. His scent was burning in her nostrils and she inhaled deeper. This would have to be her drug for now. "Are you ready?"

"No," she mumbled before grabbing his hand and walking out the door.

He stopped her. "No need to rush..." She stayed quiet. He turned back to look at the bedroom, absorbing in each feature. Suddenly the scene changed and he was looking in his old room from his parent's house. Oh the fond memories he had in there with Miley. His cheeks burned a deep red, though he didn't know exactly why. "Sometimes I wish we could go back to being fifteen..." he whispered to Miley.

She smiled a little bit. "Yeah, making out on your bed trying not to get caught by your parents. Times were so much easier then...."

Nick chuckled. "Wish I could say the same about not getting caught."

Miley laughed with him. It felt like a sharp burn ripping through her dried out throat. "Yeah... Good times..."

"Yup..."

The pain of goodbye was only going to be harder with these old memories flooding their thoughts. "We better get going.... " Miley muttered. Nick looked down at her and sighed. Pushing her lightly against the frame of their door, he leaned down and kissed her. Their tongues fought against the other and the need to be near each other pulled their bodies closer together. Nick fingers knotted in her hair and Miley whimpered. Not because he was hurting her, but because the pain she felt was becoming too unbearable. She pulled away and cried. "Please don't go..."

Nick held her against his body. "It's just six months, Miley... It will fly."

"No," she whispered in defiance, "it won't. I can't be without you...."

Tears pricked Nick's eyes. "Me neither, baby, me neither. You're never going to be alone. I'll hold onto you. I'll come back. _I will._"

Miley just closed her eyes and more tears spilled out. With a nod of her head, she kissed him one last time before sighing, "Okay. Let's go..."

Nick squeezed her hand and looked one more time into the bedroom. With a sigh, he shut it close. _This isn't goodbye_, he promised himself.

**

* * *

**

**(Six Months Later)**

And time was once again on their side. A spy once on enemy lines back to where it's true allegiance lied. Letters... so many letters filled their room. Now it was time to welcome back the hand to those letters. Time without Nick was pushed towards the brink of impossible. The saying was true... Distance did make the heart stronger; and as time went, Miley felt Nick with her. She wasn't alone. She held onto him. He held onto her. Just like he had said so many times in his letters. Just like the way it was supposed to be. And the insanity Miley endured was finally coming to an end. Her Nick was coming home.

As she waited impatiently for the plane to unload, she thought of how the welcoming home would be. Would they cry? Of course. Make out in public? They've been in worse situations. Rush home so they could make up for lost time or chat a while? Miley smiled. It could surprise her. Some many greetings ran through her head that she almost didn't realize the plane was unloading. People were running off to greet their loved ones. Miley stretched her neck forward looking for that familiar face. A new person ran off one by one. _It must be a big plane_, Miley thought...and quietly hoped. Her eyes scanned the face of every unloaded passenger...then looked at the gate that was still being flooded by with new passengers...then looked back at the crowd...then at the gated.

She kept her gaze locked on the gate and silently awaited for her soldier's arrival....................


End file.
